The Goddess of Light
by InuMoon2006
Summary: After being the Forbidden Child for all these years Hiei finally finds someone for him, Serena, but now she's been kidnapped. So with the help of her brother Yusuke and the rest of the Spirit Detectives Hiei must embark on a journey to get her back.
1. Author's Note

Here's the deal my computer totally crashed and I just now got it fixed. I'm going to try to do this story now but being the ditz that I am the instructions are kind of hard to follow. I'm trying to upload chapters so I can split the story up and not give you all so much to read at once. So now I'm going to re-upload the first installment and try to split it up. I want to go ahead and let you know that I have only gotten one review and if I don't get more then I'm not going to keep updating, mainly because between school and extra curricular activities I don't have a lot of time for writing. But if I get reviews I will continue to write. I don't know if this will work or not, if it doesn't and you wish to read what I have so far send me your email address and I will send you an update and continue writing.


	2. Chapter 1

Okay here are the pairings: Hiei Serena, Yusuke Kaiko, Kurama Botan, Kuwabara Yukina, and Koenma Amaya. This will be rated NC-17 for a lemon and profanity. I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, Serena is based on the one from Sailor Moon but they are two different people and goddesses, this Serena is goddess of light not of the moon. I do however own Amaya, and Alucard. Serena is about 5'2" with shoulder length layered brown hair that has a red tint and blonde highlights, she has light freckles across her face and blue/green eyes depending on the light. Amaya has long black hair with a kind of greenish tent, she has dark blue eyes, and kind of moonlight colored skin. Alucard has long silver hair and deep purple eyes. He has a scar over his right eye but is still very attractive, and muscular. Everyone else looks the same, except Koenma and Hiei. Koenma, ever since he started going out with Amaya, stays in his teenage form he also wears a pendant around his neck in the shape of his royal symbol on a special chain, this is were he holds his power now, apparently Amaya wasn't into dating a baby sucking on his pacifier. Also Hiei is about 5'10" in my story, still shorter than the others are but taller than Serena, he's also kinda OOC.  
  
Here is my version of the whole Suiichi/Yoko thing. When Yoko came from the Demon World (Makai) to the Human World (Ningenkai) he inhabited an unborn baby, but instead of killing the already forming spirit he sort of merged with it. Now there are two spirits in the one body, like the little angel and devil that always pop up on cartoon characters shoulders. Suiichi, the human and Yoko, the demon. In the story Yoko and everyone else, including Kurama's human family, will call the human spirit Kurama because when he introduces himself he asks everyone to call him that. He says it's because it feels more comfortable and right than Suiichi, plus his little brother's name is Suiichi too so it's less confusing. Yoko calls him Kurama cause everyone else does and he kinda just picked it up and got used to it. So the demon fox's spirit will be referred to as just Yoko, and the human boy's spirit will be referred to as Kurama not Suiichi. Kinda confusing isn't it??

And about Yusuke having a sister, well basically when his father died his mother started drinking and doing drugs so the childcare people decided to take both children. However Atsuko's sister talked them into letting Yusuke stay since he was three years older than Serena and could keep better tabs on his mother. Serena went to stay with her aunt and uncle (She kept her last name instead of taking theirs) until she turned sixteen and then they allowed her to go back and live with Yusuke and her mother. She also has some demon in her like Yusuke has (but since I don't know very much about that part of the series I wont dwell on it too much.) She has high spiritual powers like the Kuwabara family, she's currently training with Genkai to be able to harness her spirit energy like the others but she's still not very good yet. Later on when her goddess power kicks in she will be able to automatically harness her powers because she will remember how she did it in her past life, but she still won't be able to physically fight all that well.

Story changes 'Thoughts' "Speaking" Yoko Telepathic communication (Serena can actually carry on a conversation with Hiei, Koenma, Kurama, and Alucard. It's one way when it comes to Yusuke and everyone else.) 


	3. Chapter 2

Narrator's POV  
  
The scene starts out with Serena and Hiei walking through the park, all of a sudden a black cloud appears and two arms reach out and grab Serena, Kurama and Yusuke are not far off so when she starts screaming they hear her and come running.  
  
Serena's Point of View  
  
"SERENA!!!" Hiei screamed my name desperately trying to get a hold of my hands "Hiei" I cried as I was slowly dragged away from him. I could see my brother and other best friend round the corner at top speed. "Yusuke, Kurama, HIEI." I screamed at the top of my lungs, as I was being pulled farther and farther away. "Save me please. Don't let them take me." I pleaded with my loved ones.  
  
Narrator's POV  
  
"SERENA NOOO!!" Hiei yelled. The black fires storming its way up his arm. 'How dare any being take what is mine.' He thought as he stood there staring at the spot where she had just disappeared trying to hold back his anger. "Hiei??" Kurama said. "Calm down my friend." "Calm down, calm down, how the hell do you expect me to calm down when the one thing I have ever loved and cared for, with the exception of Yukina, has just been ripped away from me and all I could do was stand here powerless and watch as she screamed for me to save her?" He yelled at his best friend the man whom he looked up to as a brother and trusted with his life, but that didn't matter right now nothing did except getting her back. "Hiei I know how much she means to you, and you know how much she means to me, but you need to relax and start thinking clearer so we can come up with a way to get her back. And we will get her back, ok?" Kurama said sounding calm and collected as usual. Hiei heard Kurama droning on but he wasn't registering any of it all he could clearly hear was Serena's voice pleading with him to save her begging him to do something. Kurama knelt down in front of where Hiei had collapsed waving his hand in front of his face to snap him out of it, but Hiei didn't see him all he saw was Serena's face so full of fright with tears streaming down her cheeks, her arms outstretched reaching for him as she was pulled farther away.  
  
Hiei's POV  
  
"Urghh." I groaned I had let her down and now she was gone. I stood up startling the fox in front of me; turning around I began to slowly walk away. I felt something drop from my face and I heard it hit the ground but I didn't care anymore, nothing not my pride or keeping my cold frosty exterior mattered. I kept walking not knowing where my feet were taking me and not really caring.  
  
Kurama's POV  
  
"Urghh." I heard Hiei moan. Then he suddenly stood up startling me a little. He promptly turned around and began to walk off. 'I wonder where he's going to go?' I thought. Probably somewhere to be alone and think. Yoko answered my unspoken question. Just then I heard a noise like a bead hitting the floor. 'What was that?' I asked Yoko. I don't know, I think Hiei dropped something go and see what it was. Yoko commanded. I did as told and walked in the direction I heard the noise. Bending down and using my advanced sight, something I got from Yoko, I found a small gem that resembled a Hiraseki stone like the ones Yukina cries but it was black instead of white and it had a red tear shape in the center instead of a foggy look. 'Do you know what this is?' I asked Yoko. It looks like a Hiraseki stone. He replied. 'It's the stone that Hiei's tears produce. It looks different from Yukina's because he is half koorime and half fire demon. Hiei was crying.' I stated. Not really he only shed one tear, but I get what you're saying and I agree, wow. 'Do you think I should follow him?' No, I think you should check on her brother and let Hiei be alone for awhile. He told me. 'Oh, I forgot Yusuke was even with me.' Turning around I found him standing in the same spot as before staring at the sky with a dazed expression. "Yusuke, Yusuke." I yelled shaking him by his shoulders. He didn't even blink. 'What do I do now?' I asked Yoko since he always had an answer. You do this. He said, all of a sudden I feel my arm lift and fly toward Yusuke's face, next thing I know there's an ear splitting SLAP and my hand stings. 'Why did you do that?' I asked Yoko. Well it snapped him out of that daze now didn't it. Yoko answered I could mentally see him smirk. However he did have a point Yusuke was back to normal and panicking. "Yusuke calm down, look go home take about four sleeping pills and go to bed, I'll go to Koenma and tell him what's going on then the two of us will start searching for clues to her whereabouts." I said grabbing Yusuke by the shoulders to get his attention. "But what if you need my help?" Yusuke asked trying to give me a reason to let him come. "You wouldn't do me any good if you came because you'd be to out of it. Now do what I tell you damn it." I practically yelled the pressure of the day was finally getting to me. After Yusuke went home I kept my word and went to see Koenma.


	4. Author's Note 2

I know all of you have read this part before but bear with me. I've been going through and revising things that can sound better. So some things might be changed. I'll try to get new chapters every Saturday, however soon I'm going to have to start juggling this story with school so I might not post every weekend, and for awhile there will be "reruns" so please stay with me. If you have any comments email me at and let me know what you think. I would also like to personally thank HieiFan666 for reviewing, and say that if I don't start getting more reviews I will not keep writing.


	5. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I wanted to apologize for not updating but I've been sick. I know that's not an excuse but I got nothing better. I also realize that this is a repeat from the first attempt at posting this story. I promise as soon as my life gets straightened out I will start writing new stuff.

Inumoon2006

* * *

Back with Hiei, in his POV 

"Hiei are you sure your okay?" Yukina asked me she had come over when she heard about Serena. 'Man word travels fast.' I thought. "Yes Yukina I'm fine." I answered her. She was staring at me with those eyes of hers; you could tell she didn't believe me. I just wanted to be alone but I knew she would never leave if she thought something was wrong. "Hiei do you remember when Serena made you tell me who you were?" She asked. I just nodded. "Well you remember how no one could ever get you to admit that you were my brother, no matter how hard they had tried?" Again I just nodded. "Well then you know how strong and hard headed Serena is, and you know that no matter what she will escape and get back to you. Even if she does it by herself there is no way she'll give up, both of us know that. So stop worrying so much she'll come back. Anyway Kurama told Yusuke that he was going to get help from Koenma, and Yusuke said he was going to look for her later." She finished trying to win her argument. "Ya, but what if they can't find her, and what if she can't get away? What if they hurt her? I'm suppose to protect her, I'm doing a hell of a job aren't I?" I finished lowering my head down into my lap ashamed that I let her down. "Hiei you can always go ask some of your demon friends, maybe they've heard something in the Makai." Kuwabara added in his two since. "You now as much as I hate to admit it Kuwabaka you're right." I said astonished that I'd ever say anything like that but then ever since I had met Serena I've been doing very Un-Hiei like things so... "Come on Yukina I think Hiei wants to be alone for a little while, we'll come back later and check up on you." Kuwabara said taking charge of the situation. Leading Yukina out of the room he turned and nodded at me. I nodded back understanding his silent message as he shut the door.

Narrator's POV

Hiei just stood there watching as his sister left. 'Kuwabara has come along way since the beginning, he's actually using that brain of his, for once.' Hiei thought with a small chuckle. He went to take a shower, while soaking in the stream of hot water he began to hear her voice in his head giggling at the first time he had taken a normal shower. He remembered calling the shower a magic waterfall and cursing at it when the water went cold or something strange happened. He could picture her standing at the door laughing at him, doubled over with tears in her beautiful blue/green eyes, a slight red tint to her cheeks because of how hard she was laughing. Her wonderful smile, the way she squealed when he started chasing her around the house, and the look on her face when he caught her so full of love. He could feel her skin pressing against his, picture the two of them caught up in the passion of the night before, feel how she felt around him, how heavenly she felt and made him feel whenever she looked at him. He got dressed and curled up on their bed wrapping himself in her favorite blanket, it was light blue with silver moons and dragons embodied on it, it was almost like hugging a cloud it was so soft and fluffy. Her sent was covering the blanket and by holding it close he could almost imagine her being there in his arms. If anyone were to walk in he'd normally be deathly embarrassed and immediately kill the person for there intrusion but now things like his stupid pride, as everyone calls it, well it didn't matter any more. He soon fell asleep drowning in her sent.

With Koenma and Kurama, still Narrator POV

Koenma was typing something in the new computer he had bought from the Ningenkai "to make my life easier" he had said. Kurama was sitting beside him drifting off into a dreamless sleep. "DAMN!!" Koenma yelled startling the fox enough to make him fall in the floor. "What?" He said standing up and brushing himself off. Koenma had a sad look on his face, and he was staring at the ground. "Koenma what is it?" "I don't know how to find her, any number of demons or evils could've taken her. Did you see anything in particular during the kidnapping?" He asked regaining some hope. "Well there was some sort of mystical energy, that was definitely evil, whoever it was, was concealing himself in a cloud of black energy. I don't remember anything else." He replied. Hey Kurama, the cloud had a face in it, and there were strange voices coming from the cloud, kind a like whispering. They were saying something about the goddess of light being found and needing to destroy her light before she destroyed them. Yoko told Kurama. "Hey, Yoko heard some things from the cloud and he says that there was a face in it." "What kind of things?" "He says that the cloud was whispering things like "We've found the goddess of light." And "We must destroy her light before she destroys us." Things like that." Kurama retold everything Yoko had informed him of before. "You said the cloud had a face, was it this face?" Koenma asked showing Kurama the face of a man on the computer screen. After a couple of seconds Kurama answered yes. "I thought so, this is a fallen god a man who wanted to use his godly powers for evil so they were taken from him. He wanted them back so he killed the goddess of light, in doing so he became the god of darkness. After a couple of centuries the goddess was to be reborn, the prophecy says that the new goddess will have enough power to destroy the god of darkness. If Alucard thinks Serena is the goddess then she's in a lot of trouble. We have to find her." Koenma states in a panic. "Could she be the goddess?" Kurama asks. "Yes she could but I think dad would've known if she was. The goddess is supposed to have all the powers of the elements at her disposal. With a heart of pure gold she's suppose to destroy all evil. The prophecy states that she will turn a dark heart pure, that there is a man that has dwelled in darkness his whole life, he even has the powers of darkness at his control, to an extent that is. She's supposedly going to take his evil darkness and turn it into a good kind of darkness the opposite of Alucard's evil. It's also said that she will combine her powers with this person, the person she is destined to be with, and together her light and his good darkness will take the forms of dragons and destroy the evil." Koenma finished looking tired and older than normal. "You both need to rest, right now." Botan the spirit world's grim reaper ordered coming out of nowhere and scaring both men. "Kurama come on where going home, Koenma by order from your father you are to take a nap." She finished grabbing Kurama by his arm and dragging him to their apartment. Koenma being hard headed was about to start researching more when Amaya walked in and grabbed him pulling him into their room. "You can continue researching after you wake up, you won't do any good if you're so tired you can't even keep your eyes open to see the damn screen." Amaya told her immature boyfriend as she continued to drag him off.


	6. Author's Note 3

I would like to thank HieiFan666 for being a loyal reviewer. Honestly you are the only reason I continue. To answer your question yes you have read this before. It appears I have unfortunately come down with a serious disease. One that you all know as writer's block, yes I know, I promise when all me hectic problems have ended and I can think better I WILL find a cure. I'm going to continue to re-post my chapters, since I did it wrong the first time, when I get to the last one I will try harder to start writing. Please don't hate me, Thanks

Inumoon2006


	7. Chapter 4

With Serena, Her POV

"Ugh, my head. What the hell happened and were am I?" I asked no one in particular. Looking around I could see a window. The first thing I did was hop up and run over trying to reach the edge and climb up, but of course I was to short. "Ya right stupid like they'd let you go that easily." I berated myself. Turning around I used the light from the window to view my room. It was fairly large with dark walls and such; my bed had a canopy on it and was placed in the middle of the room. Walking around I found that the floor and walls were made of marble; everything was either black or some dark gloomy color. There was one door that was big enough to fit a giant through, I tried to open it but it must have been welded shut. "Damn, won't get out that way either." I said talking to my self. All of a sudden I heard a strange Whoosh noise when I turned around there was a man standing behind me. "Ahh." I squealed as I jumped away from him. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?" I demanded fear being replaced be the anger of being kidnapped. "I my dear am King Alucard the god of darkness and ruler of this land. And you are going to stay with me and become my slave." He said stepping into the light. My first reaction to his looks was, Whoa total babe, but then I heard the slave part and seen his eyes glow an eerie mix between red and purple and I snapped out of it. "Your slave, where the hell did you get a dumb ass idea like that. I Serena Urameshi am nobody's slave." I practically screamed at the strange man, forgetting my current situation. "See that's what I like in a women, a raging fire and a literal feistiness. Someone who isn't submissive, someone like you." He said to me getting closer with each word. 'Oh Kami' I thought as I attempted to back up further but of course there's a wall in the way. Hiei please help me. I try to communicate with him but I can tell that even if he could here me he couldn't trace my location or answer back. So I did the only thing I could at the moment, I opened my mouth and screamed kicking and punching when he grabbed a hold of me. My wild actions held him off for about three seconds until I felt a stabbing pain at the base of my neck and fell into a deep blackness. "Yes this one will be fun to break." Followed by insane laughter of course That was the last thing I heard.

With Hiei in his POV

I woke up in a cold sweat. Hiei please help me. Was echoing through my head. Serena, Serena. I tried to reach her but I got nothing back. "Damn." I say standing up and grabbing my coat. 'Don't worry I'll save you somehow.' I thought as I step into the darkness of the night. Walking down the street I here a noise, out of the shadows walks Yusuke wearing dark clothes like mine; we don't say anything he just falls in step behind me. We walk in silence about another block when Kurama's form suddenly appears behind Yusuke, finally Kuwabara shows up (kind of like they did in the Poltergeist Report Movie.) The four of us continue to walk in silence until we arrive at the portal that will take us to Spirit World. Stepping through we are met by Koenma who nodes and starts heading towards his computer room. When we arrive there we meet Botan, Amaya, Yukina, and Kaiko. Naturally the other guys know that they're not suppose to be here since all of them were given strict orders to get some rest before they do anything drastic, but I really didn't give a shit so I walk towards Koenma's computer to see what I can find out. "Hey don't mess with that you might brake it." I hear him shriek. "Well then brat if you don't want me messing with it you need to get your ass over hear and work it." I state looking agitated to make sure he gets the point. He walks over and I let him sit down.

Narrator's POV

As Koenma sits down and starts frantically typing the girls each walk over to there respective mates. Apparently they don't have a problem with what the guys are doing because they understand how much Serena means to them and want her back themselves. "Well once again I have come to a dead end." Koenma states exasperatedly leaning back into Amaya who starts massaging his shoulders. As Hiei looks around and sees each of his friends with their women and he gets even more upset. "Look I'm going to look around just do something helpful." He says as he turns and walks away not even looking back. He wanders for some time and ends up at the same spot she was abducted from. "GIVE ME A SIGN" He shouts to the stars, which just twinkle back in reply. He slumps down against a tree and begins to think about how he met her.

(Flash Back)-Narrator's POV

"Okay guys my little sister is coming to live with me and mom, and I don't want any of you to do anything stupid around her. Remember we're all normal teenage dudes, not spirit detectives or demons or anything weird. She should be here any minute now." Yusuke states pacing back in forth in front of their new house (They bought a new house so Yusuke had more room and so she would be able to have her own bathroom and such.) "Man Yusuke you make us sound like we're monsters or something." States Kurama smiling. "Ya man we're not going to jump her or anything." Says Kuwabara stupidly. Just then a car pulls up and a girl steps out. She's wearing a little black skirt that looks like silk, and a tight white shirt that has the words NAUGHTY GIRL spelled out in a blood red with red sparkles (I'm not going into description on her other looks because I've already described her once and it's a waste of time, if you want to know go to the top and read it again.) Needless to say all the guys except Yusuke do a major double take as their jaws hit the ground. "Scratch that last statement man." Kuwabara says as he steps forward almost like he's spellbound. "Serena!" "Yusuke!!" they yell as they hug each other. The two of them start babbling about this and that as Kuwabara wobbles up to Yusuke and pulls on his shirtsleeve. "Huh, Oh right, Serena this is Kazuma Kuwabara, Suiichi Minamino, and Hiei Jaganshi. Guys this is my lil sis Serena." "Hello pleasure to meet you, but please call me Kurama." Replies Kurama. "Hi I'm Kuwabara and I'd be glad to be your boyfriend." Gushes Kuwabara. "Thank You but I'm sure someone as cute as you already has a girlfriend." Says Serena. She moves on shaking her head but when she reaches Hiei she stops and stares into his eyes. "Hi." She says still caught in a stupor. Hiei who was caught in the same way snaps out of it first and replies with his usual "Hn" however he shakes her hand anyway.


	8. Author's Note 4

Hey HieiFan666 thanks a lot for your latest review. My doc says that I only have a month left by the way what kind of cookie was that? Yummies (rubs tummy) Anyway I'll try to go ahead and start writing again. Thanks for your support.

Inumoon2006


	9. Chapter 5

Sorry it's taken so long to update but my Internet provider has been having some "technical difficulties" and I haven't been able to get on, not to mention the fact that my dad thinks winning auctions is more important then my readers, yea right. Anyway I would like to thank HieiFan666, I don't know if I want Hiei to find her. I mean wouldn't it be cooler if she escaped on her own, personally I hate it when the males always have to rescue the females. Also thanks go out to Birdy06, you're probably right. I'll try to only us AN's when I need to get a specific point across. Well thanks you two and just to let you know I have been writing more this weekend so hopefully I will get to add a brand new chapter soon, yay.

Inumoon2006

* * *

(Normal Time) Hiei's POV

'I was entranced by her beauty but nothing could beat her eyes, I've never seen anything like them before.' I thought. 'Ever since that day I've been her puppet, changing everything I was to meet her expectations, and I actually like the changes she's making in me.' I stood up suddenly intent on finding her. Then a thought struck me and I raced back to Koenma's.

When I got there everyone was looking through something, they all looked up as a practically flew through the door. "Koenma remember when you said that Serena was the Goddess of Light?" I asked. "Yes but…" He started. "Just shut up and listen." I said cutting him off. "If she is this Goddess thing then that means she's not human right? And if she's not human than her energy signature won't be human either. So couldn't you do a scan on your computer and see if there is any strange signals anywhere near here." I asked. "I guess I could, never really thought of that possibility." Koenma muttered while he started typing away.

Narrator's POV

About fifteen minutes later everyone is standing in Koenma's room half-asleep and completely on edhe. "Yes, I'm the bomb." Koenma yells waking everyone up and making Hiei, whom was leaning against the wall half out of it stand up strait and pull his katana outready for a fight."What is it?" Yusuke yells. "Hiei was right, there are two very abnormal energy signals coming from a warehouse back in the Ningenkai. The place is only a couple of miles away from the park she was taking from. I'm pretty sure that's where she is, but by the looks of it Alucard is there too. I don't know if sending you will do any good, for he has the power of a god and it will be very hard to defeat him." Koenma states gravely.


	10. Chapter 6

Hey people I know it's been a while but my laptop's CD Drive has broken and I had to do a restore, for some other reasons, well I'm using someone else's computer for a while, which is so much fun. Anyway I didn't get many reviews, but thanks to those who put up the effort. Please I at least want two reviews this time. Thank You,

Inumoon2006

* * *

Serena's POV

When I woke up I noticed that the side of my head was bleeding. "Oww, that son of a bitch hit me hard." I complained gently feeling the wound. "Well at least it's not that bad." The room was lighter so I figured the sun must have been up. Once again I tried climbing the window, and once again it didn't work. "Man I hate this. Okay Serena think, there's got to be a way out of here." I said, suddenly feeling stupid for talking to myself. Shaking my head I walked towards the giant door. But like last time it was too big to be opened. I pressed my ear against the door and could here some talking. "Man this is boring." Said the first. "Yea, I wish Alucard would come back. I'm starving." Was his reply. 'Hmmm I wonder if I could get them to open that door.' I thought. 'Well worth a try.' Deciding that I had nothing to loose I walked up to the door and started banging. "Hey anyone out there? Open the door I have to pee." I yelled. 'That might not be good enough' I thought. "And I'm bleeding a whole lot. Come on what kind of prison is this I don't get food or anything?" I continued to rant until the door opened a crack. "What the hell do you want wench?" One of the guys asked, he was obviously a snake demon. His long body seemed at least 6 feet long. "I just told you. I'm hungry, I've got to pee, and my head is cracked open. Jeez can't you hear?" I fumed loosing patients. "Sorry can't help you their sweet cheeks." He said. "Hey Boa, maybe we should let her go to the bathroom. I mean what happens if Alucard comes back and she complains or something? He could kill us." Whispered the other one in fright. He looked like some sort of spider demon. "Fine Arach, come on. But don't try anything or I swear that little bump on your head will be the least of your problems." Boa hissed. Gulping I followed them into the hallway.

The hallway was completely black, walls and all, I couldn't see a thing. One of the demons grabbed my arm, rather roughly, and led me down the hall and to the right. He then opened a door and threw me into a huge bathroom, which was lighter than the hallway. It had gray walls and a gray carpeted floor, the first thing I did was use some of my spiritual energy to seal the door. Then I turned the water on and began looking for a window, I almost lost hope until I threw open the shower curtain and to my disbelief there was a rather large window. "Wow!" I said wincing at how loud I had spoken. I tiptoed back to the door and listened. "What do you think he's going to do to her?" Arach asked. "What do you think idiot." I heard Boa snap, "He'll probably have some fun with her, then kill her." "Why kill her Boa?" "You really are dense aren't you? Don't you know who she is?" Boa asked. "No." Came Arach's simple reply. I was curious as to who Boa and his master thought me to be, but I was more interested in escaping. So I went back to the faucet turned it off, and flushed the toilet a couple of times. Then I proceeded to turn the shower on. "Hurry up in there. No one said you could take a shower." Boa yelled. "Well I'm sure your master really prefers me to smell. I mean I stink worse than you do." I yelled back. I heard someone mumble then, "Humph, well don't take long wench. I don't have all damn day." He yelled back. "Stupid snake." I mumbled. Turning back to the window I tried to open it, "Damn it figures." I said under my breath. I closed my eyes and tried to remember something that would help me get out of here without making too much noise.


	11. Chapter 7

Hey all! Hope you had a great Christmas and New Year!! Sorry it's taken so long but my computer is in the shop, so I'm on a friends. Because of this development I might not be able to update that much. I haven't gotten to write all that much because all of my teacher's got together and gave me enough homework to occupy the army. Also my parents are upset because I'm writing more than doing homework and my grades are slipping so I might have to put the story on hold for a while. I know you don't want to hear it and I don't want to say it but it's the truth, we'll just have to see what happens. Well on a happier note, here's the next installment.

Inumoon2006

* * *

(Flash Back) Narrator's POV 

It was a nice sunny day at Genkai's temple. Four people where gathered together in the back where no passing people could see what was going on. Yes everything was peaceful until, "Grandma why the hell do we have to learn this?" Yelled Yusuke clearly upset at what Genkai was trying to teach him. "Because idiot if you ever do something stupid and get captured you need to know how to successfully escape." She yelled back, "Why can't you be like your sister and listen to me. You're so insufferable." The old women steamed. Kurama, who was asked to help teach the lesson because of his days as Yoko, shook his head at the typical display unfolding between the two, while Serena closed her eyes in obvious agitation. "Would you two please stop arguing." Pleaded the younger Urameshi. "Fine, now as I was saying. The first thing to do is try to get away from your captor or captors, preferably in a room somewhere. Then use your spirit energy to seal the door shut. You do know how to do that, don't you idiot?" Genkai asked Yusuke. "Yes Grandma now get on with it, before I seal your mouth shut." He shot back. Kurama continued to shake his head. Next thing anyone knows Yusuke shuts up, while Serena has a smug look on her face. "What happened to him?" Asked Kurama as he glanced at Serena. "Oh, nothing I just wanted to practice sealing things shut. Don't you think I did a good job Genkai?" She asked while everyone began to laugh, well everyone except Yusuke who began to chase Serena around. Ten minutes later Yusuke was free and Serena was rubbing her head. "Well now if you two are quite finished I would like to get on with the lesson." Genkai said. "Sure." Both siblings muttered. "All right, after securing the door you need to find a way to escape. If you can't find one you might have to make one, however if there is a way by all means use it." She states. "Well what if you can't get out of the said escape?" Asked Kurama. "Good question. Well naturally if it's a window you don't want to break it, otherwise the guards will here you. What you need to do is find something sharp and try to cut the glass out, but remember when the glass comes out not only will you have to make sure it comes out on your side but you must be careful climbing out because you might get cut." She says. "Why does it have to come out on your side?" Asks Yusuke. "Because Yusuke if it falls out the other end and breaks it would be no different then braking it in the first place." Replies Kurama. "Ohh." He says. "Anyway Kurama and I have set up two rooms inside my temple, when Hiei, Kuwabara, Gin, Chuu, and Touya arrive we will begin the simulation." "Why are they coming here?" Asked Yusuke. "Because idiot, we're going to set them up in different places throughout the temple and see how well you two can escape. Another think is when you try to get out of the window you can do three things. One, you can try to raise your spirit energy enough to allow you to float out, which is very complicated and draining. Two, you can use your energy to surround the edges of the window so when you climb out you won't get cut, probably the easiest. Or three, you can use the sharp object to carefully cut the remaining glass away, this way won't take up much energy but will be tedious, because you have to get all the glass in order to not get cut." Yusuke looked like he was about to ask another question but Genkai cut him off, "And to answer your question, the reason I stress not getting cut so much is because if you have an open wound that bleeds the demons can find you easier." She finished.


End file.
